


stay out of the grass

by comedyke



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Relationship, might continue this but honestly who the FUCK knows if this bitch has it in them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedyke/pseuds/comedyke
Summary: Erik isn't sure whether he wants to battle Charles with his pokémon, or with his own human fists.





	stay out of the grass

**Author's Note:**

> i have thiswhole thing planned out for like. a multichapter monstre that would have an ambiguous villain and a message and whatt ever but i cant manage that so have this
> 
> also i havent written in months BE NICE

Oh, of  _course_ he picks the one with the type advantage, the _fucker_. Erik wrinkles his nose at Charles as the Professor hands him the ball with the treecko nside. With his back turned, Charles doesn't notice Erik trying to bore holes into him with his glare.

"Grass-types are often overlooked in terms of strength," the Professor says to Charles, a fond look in his eyes. Erik has to hold in the groan when Charles turns around, walking with the professor. The shit-eating grin on his face is one that makes Erik want to chuck the pokéball in his hands at Charles' dumb head, mudkip or not.  _God_ , his partner is an idiot. 

Does he have to be his partner, though? He doesn't understand why they have to go together. Can't they split off, cover more ground, fill up their Pokédexes faster? If Erik has to deal with his non-stop chatter for  _months,_ he'll--

Erik blinks as the Professor claps a hand on his shoulder, the weight of it snapping him out of his little hate reverie. 

"Well, boys, I suppose it's time for you to set off on your own adventure!" Jovial, for some reason, like the man was excited to send them out on their own. Not that Erik didn't want him to... "Any questions before the two of you leave? I recommend telling your families you're--"

Charles opens his mouth and Erik rolls his eyes. "I just wanted to know if... well, if we  _really_ should go together."

The Professor smiles. "You  _shouldn't_ go together, no."

Both Erik and Charles sigh in relief, neither of them looking the other in the eye.

"You  _must_ go together."

_" Ugh,"_ groans Erik, his eyes rolling even further into the back of his head. Even then he can see the slight smile Charles has. Probably glad he has to be near him, isn't he. Can't annoy what you aren't near, right?

Erik's sure Charles would find a way.

"I do  _not_ want two teenagers off on their own, getting into trouble where I can't see them. At least I know that you'll have someone to look out for each other." The Professor looks at Erik. "You make brash decisions when you don't have someone to mediate them."

His eyes probably can't take much more strain; by the time this meeting is over they'll have gotten stuck rolled back into his skull.

"Okay, just wondering," Charles says, chipper, gripping the straps of his backpack. Beaming, he turns to Erik. "Ready to go?"

God, he's straight out of a television commercial, with his accent and his hair and his cheeky grin. Erik _doesn't_ mean it in a good way, not at all. He hates it. He feels like he's in the presence of a cartoon character, but instead of making him laugh or have any sort of pleasant emotion, he makes him want to crush his head in with his boots. It's not a feeling Erik likes.

"Fine," says Erik, pocketing the pokéball and turning to walk out the door of the lab. Charles stays a few extra seconds to say goodbye to the Professor, then jogs to meet Erik's side with a satisfied huff. Even with the inches of space between their shoulders, Erik feels his blood begin to boil.

Once they're out of the lab, Charles speaks. "Have you decided what you're going to name yours?"

"My pokémon?" asks Erik, mind focused on keeping himself from tearing his own hair out. 

"No, your dick," Charles says. It's the first time Erik's heard him swear, and it takes him by surprise. It sounds so foreign in his accent, so wrong. Sometimes he forgets that he's another sixteen-year old, and not an ageless entity set out to make Erik explode. "I'm naming mine Anolis. After the lizard?"

"I know what an _anole_ is." Dumb name, Erik thinks to himself. Obvious.  _Annoying._ God, that's all Charles is, really.

Charles takes the pokéball out of his pocket and holds it in his palm. He looks conflicted. "Should I let Anolis out? I feel... kind of bad, leaving him in there."

"Pokéballs are designed for the pokémon's maximum comfort," says Erik, reciting the commercials word-for-word in a droning voice. Charles must know what he's referencing, or he grew up in the woods.

That would explain... rather a lot, now that Erik thinks of it.

"Yeah, but, I mean... **.** " Charles sighs, then makes to pocket the ball. Of course he's one of those... the liberators. Always going on and on about how pokémon are living in the worst of conditions, even when it's been proven that most of them would tear each other apart in the wild. Suddenly, Charles gasps. "Do you want to battle?"

What Erik would give to see the look on Charles' face if...  _when,_ he loses... As much as it pains him, he has to agree. If only for the fact that it might shut him up for a while. "Yeah, sure."

Charles grins and backs up ten feet, getting into some annoying battle stance he probably read about when he was eight. The glint in his eyes makes Erik's heart thump. "Ready?"

With a soft sigh, Erik shrugs. "Let's find out." 

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY that im stopping here but i just realized i don't know how to write a pokemon battle
> 
> comment if you want more i guess. also comment if you know how to write a pokemon battle. much appreciated
> 
> also im lonetuft on tumblr :^)


End file.
